Pretty Girl
by not-so-average-07
Summary: Pretty Girl is suffering as he confesses everything...BLP songfic to the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.


1Brooke Davis walked into her Tree Hill home and slumped down onto the couch. It had been a long day at Clothes Over Bro's and she was feeling the effects. After firing and effectively cutting off all ties with her mother, Brooke hired Rachel to be her new manager. The transition was taking up all of her energy.The photo album sitting on the coffee table grabbed her attention. She picked it up and began to thumb through it. Pictures of her and Lucas throughout the years, and pictures of her and Peyton. She threw the photo album off to the side.She remembered the event of six months ago so clearly in her head. She had some home expecting to find Lucas waiting for her like normal. She did find Lucas but he wasn't alone. He was in bed with Peyton. Her best friend and her boyfriend together behind her back, for the third time.

_Pretty Girl is suffering,_

_while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him outta your head _

_It's the way that he makes you feel  
it's the way that he kisses you  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love _

After throwing Peyton and all of her belongings out of the house she turned her sights to Lucas. He tried to explain like all of the other times. He loved her, he never meant to hurt her, it was a mistake, it meant nothing. Same lines at a different time. Difference is, she wasn't going to fall for it again.

_  
She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men _

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him outta your head 

_It's the way that he makes you feel  
it's the way that he kisses you it's the way that he makes you fall in love _

As clearly as Brooke remembered the event of six months ago she also remembered the event of two months ago. She was in New York tying up loose ends of moving the entire Clothes Over Bro's operation to Tree Hill when she met him. Brooke and Millicent went out to the bar to relax and have a good time before flying out in the morning. She was walking up to the bar when she ran into him. Blonde hair, gorgeous eyes and a smile that made her melt. That first night they just stayed up talking, she even told him about Lucas and Peyton. That's when he said something she would never forget.

_Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everything  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head_

it's the way that he makes you cry  
it's the way that he's in your mind  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love

It's the way that he makes you feel  
it's the way that he kisses you   
it's the way that he makes you fall in love, love 

"You know how they say you never forget your first love?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's true. And it's a good thing. You learn from your past, that's what it's there for."

Brooke heard the front door of the house open and she ran to greet him. Before he even had his shoes off she was in his arms.

"Miss me?"

"Very much."

They walked into the living room and he noticed the album on her floor.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, their wedding invitation came in the mail today."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, how do you feel about weddings?"

"You want to go?"

"Time to move on right?"

"Good for you Brooke. I'll go with you."

"Good because I will need my big bad boyfriend there."

"Brooke Davis are you picking on me?"

"So what if I am? What do you plan to do about it Dean Winchester?"

Brooke lay in bed later that night thinking about the past year of her life. She lost the first boy she ever loved to her best friend, again. And shortly after she found someone else that made her feel a way Lucas never could, safe and complete and happy all at once. Was she in love with Dean? No, not yet. But unlike the other times Lucas had betrayed her, she wasn't scared to be in love anymore.


End file.
